Figure Out What You're Fighting For
by You name it I ship it
Summary: Takes place during the last episode of Season 1 and continues into what I think should happen in Season 2. In-progress.
1. Possibilities

*I do not own Timeless, nor do I own any of the characters in this story.*

*Wyatt, Lucy, and Rufus have just come back from their last mission. Lucy has been informed that she will be allowed to take the ship out one more time in order to get her sister back. Wyatt and Lucy are now upstairs and talking about what will happen next for them.*

Chapter 1: Possibilities

Lucy and Wyatt stood in front of the large window in Agent Christopher's office, both deep in thought. Realization that the missions were complete began to set in and a sudden wave of sadness filled Lucy's heart. Was this the last time she would see him? After all, they had fulfilled their duty of helping end Rittenhouse, or so they thought.

"So what about you? You just go back to Pendleton and take up another mission?" she asked, dreading the answer she knew was coming.

"That's how it works." Wyatt replied, a look of sadness on his face. He honestly didn't want to go.

"Oh" Lucy mumbled. She knew this would happen eventually, she just didn't think it would be so soon. She looked up at Wyatt and said something that she knew he needed to hear. "Hey. Thank you. Thank you for everything.".

Wyatt looked back at her and simply nodded. "Ah, we'll stay in touch. I'll call you if I ever need a bossy know-it-all." he said, a playful tone to his voice.

"Yeah, I was thinking about texting you the next time that I need a reckless hothead" she replied, mirroring his playful tone.

"Sounds good." He replied, smiling down at her.

Lucy returned his smile, a small laugh escaping her lips. They stood in silence, trying to postpone the goodbye they knew was coming, before meeting in a hug. They stood there, embracing each other, Lucy laying her head down on Wyatt's strong shoulder.

While holding Lucy in his arms, Wyatt realized that he just couldn't do it. He couldn't leave her. Wyatt pulled away gently and looked down at Lucy.

"You know, maybe umm, maybe Pendleton can wait a little bit. You think I'm gonna miss the chance to help you get your sister? See what all this fuss is about?" he said, noticing the sudden sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry that you won't be able to get Jessica back." Lucy said, a pang of guilt running through her.

Throughout this journey, they had learned many things, but the one that hit home for Wyatt was that he needed to stop living in the past and move on.

"Maybe we do need to stop trying to fix the past and start looking at the present. Maybe I do need to be open to the possibilities." Wyatt stated

Lucy looked up at him, realizing that he was referring to what she had said during their visit to 1934.

"Possibilities of what?" she asked, trying not to read too much into it.

"I don't know." he replied, a small smile playing on his lips, "I just know I'm not really ready to say goodbye yet.".

The two stood there gazing at each other, trying to make sense of the feelings they kept hidden.

"Ah. The, uh, Lifeboat will be charged and ready to go in 3 hours my friends." stated Connor Mason as he entered the room.

Great timing, they both thought. A laugh escaped Lucy's lips as she turned back towards Wyatt.

"Will you tell Rufus I'll be back in an hour? There's just one thing I have to do first?" Lucy asked. Wyatt nodded in reply.

As Lucy started to walk away, Wyatt grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Who am I kidding. I know exactly what possibility I want to explore." he said in a soft tone while gently stroking her cheek.

Lucy looked up at him, giving him the brightest smile he had ever seen and trying to hold back the happy tears. This smile gave him the courage to do what he had wanted to since they had gotten back from their Bonnie and Clyde adventure.

Wyatt took Lucy's face in his hands and kissed her. This kiss was unlike any either of them had experienced before. There was so much pent up emotion being released in this moment that they both felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. They finally broke apart, foreheads pressed together, and looked at each other, tears spilling onto their now flushed cheeks.

"Wow" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah" replied Wyatt, a grin tugging at his mouth, "Now go get ready and let's find your sister!"

Full of excitement and hope, Lucy turned and made her way to the parking lot.


	2. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 2: A rude awakening

Lucy walked up to the front door, inserting the key into the lock and turning the handle to let herself inside. When she walked in, Lucy could only see her mother from the back, but she tell that something was off.

"Hi mom" Lucy said.

Lucy's mother turned around quickly, almost as if Lucy had startled her.

"Oh Lucy!" her mother exclaimed, pulling her into a hug, "Oh, thank God! It's been days! Where have you been?"

"I have to tell you something" Lucy replied.

"You can tell me anything" her mother said.

"Here, come here" Lucy said.

After taking a deep breath, Lucy took her mother's arm and lead her to a bar stool in the kitchen, patting the chair to tell her mother to sit down.

"Here, just here." Lucy said after her mother sat down.

"Alright" her mother replied, looking a bit anxious.

"You're going to think I'm insane", Lucy said "but you deserve the truth."

Her mother gave a small nod and replied only with an "I'm listening."

An awkward laugh escaped Lucy's lips, and she began to tell her mother everything that had happened, minus the Wyatt thing. She didn't want to excite her mother with this news quite yet.

"Connor Mason invented a time machine. And it's real." Lucy said, a serious look on her face.

Her mother tilted her head and raised her eyebrows slightly at this news.

"Time travel is real. And when I went on my first mission, I went to the Hindenburg in 1937, and when I left, I had a sister, and when I came back, she was gone." Lucy revealed to her mother.

Her mother looked annoyed.

"Lucy. A sister?" she questioned.

"Yes" Lucy replied "I have a sister. You have another daughter. And her name is Amy, and she is smart, and she is funny, and she has a degree in sociology, and a black belt in karate, which is super weird. And she has no idea what she wants to do with her life. But oh, my God does she know how to live it, and she is my best friend."

Lucy's mother looked at her with sad eyes.

"Lucy, this person doesn't exist."

"Yes", Lucy replied, "This person does exist. If you could remember the way we were as a family, if you woke up one day and I was suddenly gone, you would have to do the same thing."

"Do what?" her mother asked.

"I have to get her back" Lucy said with a shake of her head, "I have to get her back. And the problem is that in the timeline that Amy existed, you were sick. You were very sick. And I'm gonna do everything that I can to save you, but time travel is unpredictable, super unpredictable and I don't know if I'm gonna be able to, so, I just wanted to tell you that I…" Lucy paused "I love you."

Her mother looked at her with a slightly concerned look in her eyes. Lucy was surprised by how well her mother was taking this news. It was almost as if she already knew, but she couldn't have known, right?

Lucy was pulled into another hug by her mother. She closed her eyes, wanting to just stand there and enjoy this moment of normalcy. Little did she know, it wouldn't last long.

"Sweetheart. Lucy, you won't lose me. I promise." her mother said.

Tears began to roll down Lucy's face.

"Rittenhouse would never allow it" her mother continued.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and pulled away from her mother, a confused look on her face. Had her mother just mentioned Rittenhouse?

"What?" Lucy asked, "What? What? Wait, what did you say?"

"Rittenhouse would never allow you to take the Lifeboat to make me sick" her mother said. "All to get back some girl that no one but you knows or even cared about."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy demanded "How do you know the name Rittenhouse?"

"Just listen." Lucy's mother replied "Just listen." "How do you think I met your father?"

A sudden jolt of shock ran through Lucy's body as if she had just been struck with lightning.

Her mother continued to explain.

"We both come from good, strong Rittenhouse families. And that almost makes you royalty. Sweetheart, you've made me so proud. You've made everybody so proud. And you have such an incredible future. And as we speak, Rittenhouse has an operative on the Mothership, and soon, they will control everything. The past and the present. The future. And together, we will change history."

Lucy felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of her. Her head began to spin and her breath began to quicken. Everything she knew, or thought she knew was a lie.

Lucy grabbed her phone and ran from the house as fast as she could. She didn't stop until her lungs burned like a white hot iron. After ducking into an ally to avoid being spotted by any possible Rittenhouse members, Luct took out her phone and called the one person she knew she could trust right now.


	3. Her Hero

Chapter 3: Her hero

"Lucy!" Wyatt exclaimed from the other end of the call, "Where are you? We need to get going!"

"Wyatt, I need you" Lucy cried into the phone "I can't do this right now."

"Luce, what's wrong? Where are you? Wyatt asked, his voice filled with urgency.

Lucy gave Wyatt a street name and told him where she was hiding.

"I'm comin' Lucy. Don't worry." Wyatt said and then hung up.

Ten minutes after calling Wyatt, Lucy saw his car pull up. He turned off the car and jumped out, immediately wrapping Lucy into a hug.

"What is it?" He asked, worry coloring his tone.

"I can't tell you here" she replied.

This comment made Wyatt even more worried.

"We can go back to your house and we can talk about it" Wyatt suggested.

"No, we can't. I can't go back to my house. I have nowhere to go!" Lucy cried.

"Yes you do" Wyatt replied "You are coming to my new apartment and staying with me. When we get there you can tell me everything. Sound like a plan?"

Lucy only nodded in reply. Wyatt lead her to the passenger side of his car and held the door open, buckling her in after she sat down. He jumped into the driver's seat, buckled up, and headed for his new place.

Upon arrival, Wyatt helped Lucy out of the car and lead her up the 3 flights of stairs that lead to his apartment door. He unlocked the door and escorted her inside. After hearing the lock on the door click, Lucy fell onto the couch and began sobbing.

Wyatt was startled at first, but after a moment of contemplation, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lucy. In response to feeling the added weight on the couch, Lucy shifted, burying her face in Wyatt's chest. He sat there and stroked her hair, waiting for her to be ready to tell him what happened.

After 20 minutes of this tender embrace, Lucy looked up, tears in her eyes, and told him everything. She watched his face, seeing his emotions go from empathy to extreme anger.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Wyatt spoke in a serious voice.

"Lucy, I'm here now and I swear on my life that I won't let anything happen to you. I've come close to losing you twice now and I love you too much to let it happen a third time"

Lucy suddenly sat up, realizing what Wyatt had just said.

"You love me?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Of course I do Lucy. You are my world" he replied, eyes shining with tears.

"I love you too Wyatt" Lucy said, her tears already spilling over.

Wyatt grabbed Lucy and kissed her softly. He didn't want to, but he pulled away knowing that Lucy had to be worn out and in need of sleep.

"Let's get you to bed. You look like you could definitely use some sleep" he said.

Wyatt stood up and lead Lucy to the guest bedroom where she would be staying.

"Why don't you go change in the bathroom while I make your bed" Wyatt suggested.

Lucy nodded and headed towards the bathroom before doubling back.

"One problem. I don't have any clothes. I didn't have time to grab anything." Lucy confessed.

"I think I've got some stuff you can wear" Wyatt replied as left to go to his room.

He quickly returned with a pair of athletic shorts and an old t shirt, both of which looked way too big to fit her slender frame. Lucy took them from Wyatt with a quiet thank you and then went to take a shower.

She returned from the bathroom to see her bed made, a glass of water on the bedside table, and a small lamp glowing from on top of a desk toward the front of the room.

Exhausted and defeated, Lucy fell back into the bed and snuggled under the covers. She heard footsteps approaching her room and saw Wyatt appear in the doorway.

"I called Rufus, Agent Christopher, Jiya, and Connor Mason. I explained what happened and they assured me that they are going to do everything in their power to help keep you safe Lucy." Wyatt said "It's not good enough if you ask me, but it's all the help we can get right now."

"Thank you." Lucy replied. "Will you stay with me? I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Of course I will Luce" he said as he walked around to the other side of the bed and hopped in. He planted a reassuring kiss on her lips and after breaking away felt her nestle into his side.

Sure things were absolutely crazy, but right at this moment, Wyatt knew that somehow everything would turn out OK.


End file.
